


【无限滑板/乔樱】他们的故事 完

by poyunzi1029



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poyunzi1029/pseuds/poyunzi1029
Summary: 青梅竹马的故事
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 17





	1. 【无限滑板/乔樱】他们的故事①

※南城虎次郎 x 樱屋敷熏  
※有部分私设

————

【小学篇】

南城第一次见到樱屋敷是在离家不远的小公园里。

那时候他还是个小学生，吃完棒冰叼着棍子在附近乱晃，晃到公园门口就看到几个比自己稍大一点的学生围在一起骂着什么，被他们围着的也应该也是一个学生。

本来南城也只是路过，也没有凑热闹的兴趣。正当他准备转身就走的时候，被欺负的孩子被用力推了一下跌坐在地上。这熟悉的校服和少见的粉色长发，让南城想起来前阵子隔壁班里好像是有个这样的转校生，因为长得太可爱而第一天在同学里相当轰动。

等南城回过神来发现自己早就冲进了小公园和比自己稍高的孩子们打斗起来，嘴里的棒冰棍也不知掉到了哪里，嘴角也有一丝疼痛。

就体格差而言，南城是打不赢这些比他稍大的孩子们的，但是他不要命的打法让这些孩子们有些退却，在有人告诉家长来之前一哄而散走了。

南城喘着气蹲在了还坐在滑梯阴影里的转校生前面，当时的天色开始变暗了，鹅黄色的路灯照在小公园里。虽然光线不那么清楚，但在小南城的心理，觉得面前的这个人一定是这个世界上最好看的人，特别是眼睛，有种说不出的喜欢。

「喂！你看够了没有！」

「男…男孩子？」转校生的声音是还没到变声期清脆的童声，但是还是不难分辨出他的性别。

「原来你不知道…还是说你准备像刚刚那群人一样笑话我是娘娘腔？」

转校生说着一脸轻松的样子，但是他握紧的拳头和在红彤彤的眼睛早就出卖了他。

「不…我不是…那个…你真好看！」

南城算是搜刮了肚子里所有的词语才组成了这样一句话。

明明被别人这样说的话，转校生往往会生气，但是面对这样真诚的眼神，又生气不起来。

「…你嘴旁边受伤了，要不要处理一下？」

「没事！一点点小伤…对了，我叫南城虎次郎，是你隔壁班的。你叫什么名字？」

虽然嘴角确实还有一点小痛，但是在美人面前，这种事情怎么能表现出来呢！这种道理他可是5岁的时候看电视就明白了的。

「樱屋敷…」

「只有姓氏吗？」

「kaoru（薰）…」

对方的声音很小，但是耳尖的南城还是听到了。

「是kaoru（香织）吗？」

「是薰草的薰！」

这个字很明显已经超过了日本小学生的汉字水平，南城只能茫然的点点头！

「总之，你先跟我回去我帮你处理一下伤口…」

樱屋敷拍了拍身上皱到不行的制服，让它看起来没那么不雅。

「好的，kaoru！」

「别叫这个名字了！」

————

小朋友们相熟起来其实很快，特别是当南城发现美人住的离他家不远，走两分钟就到了的时候。

因为长得太好看而总是被人欺负，父亲因为是书法协会会长忙得一个月也见不到他两回，长发是母亲生前最喜欢的自己也不愿放弃，只能总是在转学和搬家中，樱屋敷确实是第一次遇到南城这样的人。明明比他还矮一点点，却挡在自己前面替自己出头，虽然熟悉了之后说他偶尔会回嘴但是总体上两人相处还是比较和谐，逐渐达到了放学可以一起回家的程度。

第一次樱屋敷带南城回家的时候只是让保姆帮忙给南城处理了一下伤口，当然是谎称走路撞到了电线杆。第二次开始就是他发现南城的学习成绩真的惨不忍睹，甚至再这样下去两个人以后就不能再做同学的程度。

按照道理说小学题目其实不难，但是南城完全没有学习的心思，特别是打退过两次高年级的人之后，南城开始锻炼身体，每天早上都要晨跑，晚上打拳，更没有心思读书。为此，樱美人可是花了九牛二虎之力给南城在家里补课，而代价竟然是要陪他每天晨跑。

不愧是没有大脑的大猩猩笨蛋！二十年后的樱屋敷依然是这么觉得的。

【小学篇完】

————  
感谢阅读！  
幼染驯和傲娇真的是人间珍宝！！！  
虽然动画里两人互动的片段不多，但是可以看得出两人深深地羁绊，所以就产生了他们的羁绊是怎么来的？小时候到底发生过什么？这样的问题  
于是就诞生了这篇文～  
想描写的是樱遇到了joe之后人生都改变了这种感觉！不知道传达到了没有呢？  
中学篇在写啦！ 

破云子  
2021.1.25


	2. 【无限滑板/乔樱】他们的故事②

※南城虎次郎 x 樱屋敷熏  
※有部分私设  
※HE

————

【中学篇上】

总之在樱屋敷失去耐心准备手撕猴子（那时候还不是猩猩）之前，南城还是勉强考上了樱屋敷报考的中学。

这对樱屋敷来说既是个好消息，也是个坏消息。好消息是中学有人陪他一起，不会回到以前那种孤独了，坏消息是接下来四年的时间里还要陪那个笨蛋继续读书。

但是并没有给他们留太多思考的时间，升学后父亲给樱屋敷安排的书法课程比小学时多了许多，却没让他加入书法社，理由是那些小孩子家家玩的书法社不成气候没必要加入。而书法协会会长之子的名声早已在外却不与其他同学一同练习，再加上他口是心非的毛病，开学一个月也鲜有人跟他搭话。

也只有D班的南城会来A班找他玩了。

还好还有南城会来找他玩……

————

下课铃声一响，一个绿色的身影飞快的冲出教室，在天台上等着午饭加餐的到来。

一进入中学后南城飞快的发育着，一下子跟樱屋敷一样高了，而且还在不断生长着。每天锻炼的肌肉也隐隐可以看出一些线条，所以压在樱屋敷肩膀上时，比以前有分量的多。

「薰～快来一起来吃午饭吧～」

「重死了大猩猩！」

也只有这时候，平时不太笑的樱屋敷会露出其他表情。

「今天有什么好吃的！」

保姆总是会给樱屋敷做很多饭菜，每次樱屋敷吃不完就会都进了某绿毛大胃王的肚子里。

「笨蛋！你什么时候给我上交搭伙费？」

「先欠着，以后还你双倍～哦哦～这个玉子烧看上去好好吃！」

看着对方吃饭时高兴的样子，本来没什么胃口也变得有食欲了起来。

不过南城确实是个没有食言的好男人，十多年之后的同居生活时，家中的伙食就一直是他来负责的，而且两张嘴都喂饱了，果然是双倍奉还呢，樱美人只赚不亏。

————

书法练习是枯燥的，是需要花时间和精力去累积的，以樱屋敷的天赋和努力，已经是少年组中令人仰望的选手之一。但是除了书法，樱屋敷只是一个美丽的空壳罢了。

空壳吗？

写完最后一笔，抬头看到桌对面趴着是不知道什么时候来的南城，总是突然出现在他家的南城经常会吓他一跳。

「来了都不会说一声吗？要吓出病了笨蛋！」

「明明是薰太投入了，而且薰生病了我肯定会负责的！…啊对了，我带了大福来哦！吃吗？」

「什么乱七八糟的，」樱屋敷低下头收拾着桌上的画纸，顺便掩饰着自己微微发烫的脸颊，「天天就想着吃和打架，快拿出来！」

「现在已经不打了啊，再说了以前打架还不是因为薰你…干嘛突然背过去，喂，薰你耳朵好红，该不会是害羞了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

「才没有笨蛋废柴！不要动我！」

这样的生活是书法练习之外的调剂品，樱屋敷甚至同意了南城在他练习书法的时候在旁边举哑铃，就当是一种集中精力的修行吧，樱屋敷是这样安慰自己的。

————

日子一成不变的过着，直到有一天…

「薰！我带你去看个有意思的东西！」

那天晚上南城兴冲冲的跑到他家来，拉上他从窗口偷偷的爬出去，虽然以前有两次他们也晚上偷偷溜出去玩过，但是今天的南城给他一种很不一样的感觉。

樱屋敷从来不知道原来有一种竞技可以这样，以前看过运动项目的比赛，大多都是与一群人推攘争抢，像猴子夺食一样。

操控自如的滑板，飞一般的速度，甚至在腾空而起，再惊险刺激的降落，选手划行过他带起的冷风，让樱屋敷的大脑异常的清醒。

这…也许就是他平静生活中所欠缺的东西！

「是不是特别帅！薰你都看呆了哦～」

「烦人，我只是觉得有些意思罢了…」

南城早就习惯他的傲娇，他刚刚看比赛的表情，分明是很喜欢嘛。

「要不，我们也试试吧？」

「这个会不会太难了……」

「不试试怎么知道！」

初次尝试体育运动对樱屋敷来说是有些艰难的，首先保持住自己身体的平衡性就是一项硕大的挑战。而那个肌肉笨蛋上手简直轻松，甚至在教练的指导下开始学习了一些初步的动作。

「啊—撕…」

「薰你中心还要再往后一点，不然还会摔倒的的哦～要扶你起来吗？」

「不要…」

「坐在地上也不会进步的。」

南城蹲在地上看着面前粉色的长发美人，就如他们第一次相识那样，不同的是逐渐张开的樱屋敷比小时候更好看了，特别是那双眼睛，细细长长的。

「这我当然知道了蠢猩…」

「有没有人说过你眼睛很好看，薰？」

骂人的话被打断了，樱屋敷愣了一下。

「现在是说这个的气氛吗？！」

「我看你坐着也不想起来嘛…」

「闪开臭萝卜，我去练习了！」

及时护具都摔得破破烂烂的，樱屋敷也没有想要放弃过，在滑板上的滑行时的那份快乐是他从未体验过的。

因为回家要练习书法，所以滑板的练习大多都是在放学后学校附近的公园，时间长了总被不少同学看到过。樱屋敷倒是不太在意这些事情，但后来有一天他发现自己跟南城练习的时候，远远的有几个女学生在观看。

自从中学二年级开始，南城开朗的性格和张开了之后男子汉的外貌逐渐在女同学之间小有人气，樱屋敷不是没见过他收到过女生的告白信，这种东西他抽屉里也有，不过他从来不看，也不问南城是怎么处理的，但偶尔路过D班时，也曾看到过南城跟女生相聊甚欢的场景。

所以会有人来看他们练习可以说也是意料之中的事情，只要不要靠的太近，随便她们吧。

不过没想到真的会有女生因此来跟他在课后搭话，明明这一年间，除了为了学习不得不进行必要的交谈，他几乎跟同学没有交流过。

「呐呐，樱屋敷同学…你是不是在练滑板？」

「有什么事吗？」

樱屋敷还是那副拒人于千里之外的表情。

「也没什么事情啦，只是就很想告诉你，我以前都想到你滑滑板的时候笑起来真的很好看！啊…现在也好看…对不起对不起我不是故意要说男生好看的……」

接下来的话樱屋敷并没有听进去，原来自己滑滑板的时候笑得很开心吗？自己完全没有发现，南城竟然也没有跟他提过这件事，回去揍一顿大猩猩好了！

————

除了滑板逐渐上手，可以挑战稍难一些动作的之外，樱屋敷在书法上也没有落下，不负父亲期望的拿下了数个优胜奖，因此父亲对他喜欢上玩滑板的事情也就没有再过多的询问过。

毕竟是少年成才，会比一般的同龄人更早的接触到这个社会，到中学三年级的时候，樱屋敷不再如以前那样冷漠，为人处世都圆滑了许多，不过只有在南城和滑板面前，他才是真正的自我。

这时候南城在滑板上也小有所成，开始参加一些私下组织的小型滑板比赛，每次都会拉上樱屋敷去观看。但樱屋敷时常出现在报纸杂志上，为了掩人耳目只好每次都带着口罩。

————

「嘟嘟-」

桌旁的手机振了两下，不过丝毫没有影响到樱屋敷手中的毛笔，依然是流畅的完成了这部作品。

「今晚10点老地方有比赛，我和上次那小子的，一定要来哦！」

「就知道比赛的蠢货。」

樱屋敷骂骂咧咧地放下手机，嘴角却是上扬的。

晚上

「都几点了，还有三分钟怎么还不来，到底去哪了？」

「就是，连个人影都没有，打电话也接不通…」

场外传来断断续续的对话，似乎是今天南城的对手还没有赶来的样子。

「怎么办，薰，好像那小子来不了了，不会是害怕了吧哈哈哈哈哈！」

「那你今天不就白来了吗蠢货！」

「那薰也白来了啊，我们一样嘛～哎哟」

腰上被狠狠掐了一下，让南城说话都变了调。

「说真的，他不来了我确实还挺失望的，我这次可是练了新绝技。」

「就你前两天练的那个摔得跟狗吃屎的动作吗？」

「现在可不是狗吃屎了…」

「JOE，那小子电话打通了，说家里出了急事来不了了。」主办的路人A这么告诉南城。

果然是来不了了吗？

「我就知道那家伙肯定是害怕了！」

但是人都来了，不可能不比赛就回家。

「哦哦哦～～那有谁愿意替那小子来…」

「我来。」

南城看向了身边的人。

「我说，我来。」

樱屋敷从背后的包里拿出来自己的滑板。

tbc.

————  
感谢阅读！  
仅仅从前三集可以看得出樱其实是个非常依赖人工智能的人 人类对他而言大多数是客套  
这可能是跟童年的经历有一定关系 会害怕与人接触和交流 对人的信任感非常弱  
是joe和滑板改变了他 蒙面一是怕别人认出他来 二是想借此释放自我   
樱平时戴眼睛应该也不是因为近视 是为了遮住美貌的眼睛吧！然后看上去更严肃一些  
大概是想表达这些！  
其实这剧情应该是个长篇的 但是我一写长篇就容易弃坑 所以浓缩了之后看起来有点像大纲十分抱歉<(_ _)>

破云子  
2021.1.26


	3. 【无限滑板/乔樱】他们的故事③

※南城虎次郎 x 樱屋敷熏  
※有部分私设  
※HE

————

【中学篇下】

「我说，我来。」

樱屋敷从背后的包里拿出来自己的滑板。

「喂，薰你在开玩…」

南城把剩下的话咽了回去，樱屋敷的这个眼神他见过，是提笔于空白的宣纸之上时的那份专注，这样的樱屋敷看似沉着冷静，背后却是异常的狂热。

「A，可以吗？这个是我朋友。」

「可以是可以，但是你之前一直带她来看比赛，我还以为她是你女朋友来着…」

突然一片寂静…

南城觉得自己好像看到樱屋敷额头上冒出了一个又一个井号。

但实际上樱屋敷什么也没做，眯起眼睛礼貌的笑了笑，「给您造成误解了非常抱歉，我是一位男性，跟这只大猩猩不过是普通的同学关系。」

「抱歉抱歉，哈哈哈哈哈，不过这小子女人缘很好哦，你有时候不在总有好几个姐姐找他玩哦～」A不愧是老辣的成年人，一下子把锅甩走了，「那我先去准备比赛啦～回见～」

「喂，呆猩猩，走了。」

「薰等一下，等等我！」

南城只看到了灯光下樱屋敷留给他的背影，清清冷冷的。一阵风吹过，樱屋敷束起的高马尾随风飞扬起缕缕发丝，像是一阵樱花飘过。

————

「很遗憾的告诉大家，hc没能来参加比赛，」A此话一出，周围一阵嘘声，「不过！我们欢迎今天来替他参加比赛的新人——Cherry Blossom！」

嘘声夹杂在高呼声里，众人看着赛道上的高马尾长发新人，大都露出了看好戏的表情。稍微跟JOE熟悉的一点则惊讶于这不是时常在JOE身边的人吗？这到底是怎么了？

樱屋敷对周围的声音没有做出任何反应，只是平静的一脚踩在踏板的前端。

终于跟南城站在了赛道的同一个起跑线，依然是像往常一样在南城的身旁，又因为脚下的滑板同往常完全不一样。他的心跳声振动着他的鼓膜，兴奋、期待之外是胜负欲与另一种说不清的情绪。

道路两旁的加油声很多，不少是替JOE应援的小女生，樱屋敷心中一紧，那种说不清道不明的情绪更大了，明明他修行这么久，在遇大事之前应该更加稳重才是。

「Cherry Blossom！我们今天决一胜负吧！」

南城没有喊他平时喊的名字，樱屋敷在他不在的时候偷偷练习的事情他其实知道的，那些小女生总爱跟他讲樱屋敷最近变温柔了些而且更加帅了的事情，还给他塞情书和零食让他转交给樱屋敷。当然零食都被南城吃掉了，情书则是丢进了垃圾桶，明明这样小人作态不应该是他南城该做的，但这些事情他就是不想告诉樱屋敷。

「不用说也知道，笨蛋！」

预备手势已经就绪，两人没有再进行过多的交流。

「5—4—3—2—1—GO！」

这场小型比赛主要面对学生的，因此场地并没有很大，主要是一个半环形赛道，优先环绕三圈者胜出比赛。对于这种赛道，抢夺内圈是最至关重要的，往往一开始就是激烈的内圈争夺战。

南城凭借力量和速度优势优先占据了内道，樱屋敷的技巧也不容小视紧随其后。平日的苦练终究是有回报，这里的比赛他也看过多次，脑海里对地形进行飞快的分析。

樱屋敷多次发起进攻，南城每次都巧妙的予以回击，滑板与滑板的撞击声让两人更加热血沸腾。

「你这样下去可是赢不了我的哟～长发小美人～」

「滚开你个无脑大猩猩！」

前面的弯道是最后一个机会，这个弯道两侧有浅浅的小水沟，一般都会离得稍远而避免转弯时掉进沟里，但对于樱屋敷现在的身形，从内侧缝隙卡过去可能刚好。

樱屋敷的计划也成功了，瞬间就从侧面超过了南城，但是他没想到的是，南城双手一撑转体从后面翻了过来，最后是以南城超出半个滑板赢得了比赛。

「薰你不会是哭鼻子吧？」

「滚开，我下次一定会赢回来的！」

终点后的樱屋敷抱着滑板扭头不看他，气嘟嘟的逃走样子有点可爱。

不过谁也没想到，这是他们成年以前第一次也是最后一次的滑板比赛。

————

临近升学还剩最后一个学期，稍有能力的已经开始参加特等学校的特招考试，对于樱屋敷也是这样，繁重的学业使他不得不将爱好暂时搁置，专心准备升学测试。

生活逐渐变成了教室-图书馆-床这样三点一线的生活，连同南城的对话时间都少了许多。因为学业不佳的关系，南城早就放弃读高中而是准备报名专业学校学点东西，所以樱屋敷也没再逼着他读书。

于是樱屋敷成了最后知道这件事情的人…

「呐呐～樱屋敷同学又在看书了吗？我还在为报哪所学校头疼呢？」

前桌的女生又扭头回来跟樱屋敷聊天，毕竟背后是帅哥要不是以前比较冷漠她早就贴的更近了！

「你上次的模拟考试还可以，其实大可放心选择。」

「诶！你居然知道我考几分！」

「不小心看到的而已…」

「果然你跟南城同学说的一样呢，果然是个傲娇吧？」

「那个猩猩居然！！」

「他没有说你不好啦，而且现在你比刚入学的时候好太多了！」更帅了这句话妹子没敢说出口，「不过最近没见南城同学来找你诶…也难怪，他都有女朋友了，没时间找兄弟也正常啦～」

「等等，你刚才说什么？」

「我说…」前桌的女同学好像意识到有什么不对，突然没有继续说下去…原来他不知道吗？

————

樱屋敷几乎是夺门而出的离开了教室，可是南城并不在D班，据同学说是去了中庭的花苑，连道谢的客套台词都懒得多说，立即折返去了花苑。

窗外的樱花树下那绿色的头发很是显眼，旁边坐着的是一个身材高挑的女生，两人正在认真谈论什么，突然女生就笑了起来，南城也跟着一起笑了。

樱屋敷在走廊里停住了脚步，外面阳光正好，樱屋敷却觉得走廊里有些冷。突然一下子失去了踏出下一步的力气，自己刚刚是为什么这么生气呢？那只大猩猩终于有母猩猩愿意跟他了自己有什么不开心的，凭什么不开心呢？只是因为他没有告诉自己吗？

莫名的想笑，樱屋敷扯了扯嘴角，终究是没笑出来，转身离开了窗口。

自此，两人再无联系。

【中学篇完】

————  
感谢阅读！  
就可能会有人有疑问 （分明就没人问你！） 小学篇和中学篇看起来他俩就只是像没开窍的普通友人啊 根本没有欢喜冤家的感觉  
因为还没到时候嘛 这两个人就是成在女人缘太好 败也在女人缘太好 所以耽误了许多 最后变成了一对欢喜冤家（额好像剧透了 不过肯定是he）  
对不起还是撒了泼狗血 _(:з」∠)_ 实在是气不过第一集绿绿亲了女人！粉粉大姐姐不好看吗！再出轨粉粉大姐姐折了你

有赞赞的话 可能会考虑写个同居番外23333


	4. 【无限滑板/乔樱】他们的故事④

※南城虎次郎 x 樱屋敷熏  
※有部分私设  
※HE

————

【高中篇】

高中的生活对于樱屋敷而言并没有什么新奇的地方，依旧是普通地学习，普通地练字和普通地得奖。

唯一有意思的还是滑板。

在A的介绍下，樱屋敷也偶尔会参加一些别的私人比赛，却再也没见过那个绿毛大猩猩的影子。

直到有一天，他去观看一场对决的时候，有个女生叫住了他。

「有什么事吗？」

「那个…十分抱歉！」没想到面前的女生突然鞠了个90度的躬，连声音都变得哽咽起来，「都是我太贪心了！」

「……」

要不是这个女生叫了他的姓氏，樱屋敷甚至以为她认错了人，明明他根本不认得她。

「抱…抱歉…我是B中D班的井下菊子…」

D班…不就是那个笨蛋的班级。

「其实我国中的时候一直给你写信…当然我知道你肯定不会看…我看你和虎次…不南城同学关系那么好就忍不住去问他，南城同学真的很好！还会告诉我你的喜好，给我看你的照片！后…后来我就发现我喜欢上南城同学了！他也同意跟我交往了…但是也就一周，然后南城同学就出国了，听说是去了意大利。虽然他看上去还是很活泼，但我觉得他走之前一直不太开心，但是我怎么问他他也不说，然后我们就分手了…我后来才知道你们已经不联系了…」

「……」樱屋敷沉默了一会儿，「你选择跟自己喜欢的人交往并没有错。」

「呜呜…」女生低头擦着眼泪，「我知道这个时候还找你道歉其实是自我满足…能听我这么长的话我…我知足了！樱花大人我以后还会一直给你应援的！」

女生最后抬起头露出了一个笑容，樱屋敷这才看清楚这个女生的长相，其实还挺可爱的，五官有点像小没有张开的自己…

好像有什么东西从心中破土而出，原来自己不过是个傻瓜。

当然最傻的肯定还是那个没有脑袋的愚蠢大猩猩！在那个呆头南瓜给自己道歉以前他是绝对不会原谅他的！

就那件事之后樱屋敷还是没把南城从黑名单里放出来，唯一的变化就是樱屋敷平时戴上了平光眼镜。

【高中篇完】

————

【大学篇】

对于儿子私自报考人工智能专业的樱屋敷父亲几乎是暴怒的，闹得几乎要被赶出家门。最后樱屋敷才说出原因，是为了还原出他已逝多年的母亲，此后书法会长也只是偶尔敦促儿子勤练书法，并没有再提反对的话。虽然他父亲从来不说，但樱屋敷知道他父亲这么多年从来没有漏掉过一个他母亲喜欢的节日，也根本没有动过要给他找继母的心思。那个美丽又温柔的女人，在她最好的年华被夺去了生命，这一直是他跟他父亲心中的心结。

学习是乏味而枯燥的，虽然偶尔会想去那只猩猩，但是生活总在前进。临近毕业时，樱屋敷已经快完成自己的初个AI作品，他命名为——卡拉。

【大学篇完】

————

【工作篇】

樱屋敷是没想到还会见到那只猩猩，差点都以为只会在回忆里了。

「樱屋敷老师，这是我很推荐的一家西餐厅，能有机会跟老师一起来用餐真的是太好了！」

「哪里，以后还承蒙关照，这家店的装修看起来确实有点品味，难怪你会喜欢…」

「田中小姐，您的蟹肉意面和龙虾色拉。」

身穿厨师长服装的人打断了两人的谈话。

「叫我有美就好了嘛～老师我给你介绍一下哦～这是『Sialaluce』的店长南城先生，最近刚从意大利回来，做的菜真的非常棒。这是我爸爸最近的合作人樱屋敷老师，老师是书法大家，真的非常厉害！」

「您好，南城先生！」樱屋敷露出了一个礼貌性的微笑。

南城愣了一下，随即又笑了起来，「哈哈哈，原来是樱屋敷老师，久仰大名！」

「果然老师很有名呢！」

「可能只是刚好知道罢了。」

「我可是很崇拜老师的，今天先不打扰两位了，祝您用餐愉快。」

————

「田中小姐呢？」

「有事先走了。」

找她？樱屋敷看了看倚在桌旁的厨师长，起身准备离开。

「不说些什么吗？」

「说什么？」事到如今说什么有什么意义呢？「如果你要找田中小姐，她刚走没多久，车应该还在外面。」

「你为什么不回我消息？」

「我们还没有联系方式南城先生，如果没什么事的话，我先走了。」

「……你是鸵鸟吗？」

「你说谁是鸵鸟！」

「那你在逃避什么！戴上眼镜就可以假装不认识我了吗？」

「你个烂番茄，别靠那么近！」

「不靠近点我怕你看不清，四眼田鸡！」

「哈！你说谁？……卡拉！」

「在的主人。」

「结账，并给这家店写差评。」

「好的主人。」

「这是个什么东西！」

「AI，俗称人工智能，没见过世面的大猩猩。」

「你随身带一个女人？？！」

「她叫卡拉，蠢货！」

因为在工作中，南城没有拦住离开的樱屋敷，但是既然再次相遇，那他不会再放弃！

————

「乔～刚刚滑得太帅了！」

「爱你！乔！」

这个周围全是辣妹男人！

「樱花大人，这是前两天刚来的乔，听说是海龟呢，实力真的不错…当然对樱花大人来说，他肯定…」旁边的女生见樱花一直盯着乔看赶紧介绍了起来，「啊，他过来了！」

「樱花，」南城停在了离樱屋敷不到20厘米之处，「我要跟你决战，赢的话，卡拉归我所有。」

「可以，不过我可不会输给你这种衣服都穿不好的发情大猩猩。」

————

比赛最后是樱花险胜，但因为AI而结下梁子的事情很快在圈内传遍了。

具体是什么原因？看戏的群众并不在乎。

「今天带来的这个带发带的小孩有点意思。」

「不过是初学者罢了。」

「但很有潜力不是吗？」

「有待观察。」

「你对现在小孩还真是严格呢～」

「毕竟油腻的中年大猩猩过于放松了。」

「啊？你说谁是中年大猩猩！你个机器死宅！」

「说你呢腌南瓜！」

————

樱屋敷是不屑于跟踪别人的，但这次不一样，这只大猩猩居然大晚上的扶着一个似乎是喝醉的女人走在路上！

跟踪这只大猩猩只是为了时刻准备出手救下那名女性，他这么安慰着自己。

没想到南城只是把女人送到了门口，大概是她弟弟的人扶她进了门并对南城鞠了躬，应该是在道谢。

这个人渣居然？？

「你怎么在这里？」

「啊—！」樱屋敷一回头，南城不知道什么时候站在他的背后，「大晚上你要吓谁！」

南城一脸无语的看着他，「明明是你一脸呆呆地躲在电线杆后面的。」

「我在哪里关你什么事，笨多管闲事大猩猩！」樱屋敷甩开了南城搭在他肩膀上的手，转身就准备走。

脚忍不住想逃，快逃，总觉得再不逃会发生什么…

刚迈开脚步，却被拉了回来，背倚着墙，眼前是南城放大的脸，比小时候又成熟了些。

「我没有跟那个女人发生什么…」

「你在胡说八道什么，放开我，我数三，二，…」

「我还以为是薰吃醋了，我以为…」

以为樱屋敷是有点喜欢他的，他不必装成异性恋才能跟他继续做朋友，以为他不理他是因为他发现了自己居然喜欢同性的竹马……

「吃什么醋，你的脑子是腌萝卜吗……别叫我薰………」

樱屋敷的声音越来越小，明明是骂人的词汇却毫无气势可言。

「薰…你哭了！」

「谁哭了！你个笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！无敌愚蠢大猩猩！」

「薰……我喜欢你。」

南城紧张的肌肉都绷紧了，他鼓起勇气回到这座城市，是因为他始终忘记不了那个粉色长发的人。哪怕不再是作为友人，仅仅是对手也知足了。

「………」

「薰你别哭了…纸…纸……」

他认识的樱屋敷从小到大都没哭得这么凶过，小时候被欺负都没掉过眼泪。所以该怎么安慰人啊！

一阵慌乱中，樱屋敷的眼镜不知道掉到了何处，现在他的眼角泛红，细长的人丹凤眼此时不再是冷峻而是平添了一份可爱。

南城没有忍住亲吻那双眼睛的冲动…从眼角到脸颊，到鼻子，到嘴唇，仿佛一个世纪般漫长，只有昏暗的灯影诉说着今夜注定不眠。

【小番外一】

「什么！你居然高二才发现喜欢我！」

「喜欢你已经是恩赐了，你这个蠢蛋先跑了还说我？！」

「还不是因为薰你太凶了吗！」

「滚蛋（╯－＿－）╯╧╧」

【小番外二】

「喏。」

樱屋敷拿出手机指着屏幕上南城貌似在跟女人亲吻的照片，而且下一秒就准备揍人了！

「薰你听我解释！意大利人都是这样打招呼的！」

END

—————  
完结！感谢看到最后的朋友！  
强行设定强行扭了回来我可真是神奇…  
后来想想前面还是应该写成樱因为小时候太可爱而被怪大叔摸了手所以很讨厌男人而恐同这种设定 _(:з」∠)_ 回头我有空再修修…  
还有个问题我果然偏心啊，完全不舍得让乔跟樱对骂…结果就是还是没有什么死对头的感觉！  
接下来会是个女装普雷短篇和可能会存在的双A中篇 我会努力的嘿嘿嘿ԅ( ˘ω˘ ԅ)

破云子  
2021.2.4


End file.
